The Plan
by ThePuppetMaster7
Summary: The sequel to Astraphobia. Isabela is sick of Fenris and Hawke keeping there feeling's to them self's. So she decided to make a plan to get them to spill the bean's. Hope you enjoy! (All stuff's belong's to bioware :) )
1. Planing

**I wanted to do this, so here it is. The sequel to Astraphobia! I hope you guy's enjoy this as much as you enjoyed Astraphobia.**

**Have a good time, and thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**This had been updated for grammar and spelling corrections. I think i got them all. If you see any, tell me please!**

...

Isabela was getting sick of Hawke and Fenris. Ever since that time they were caught at Fenris' Mansion, there has been almost no activity between them. That was two months ago! And its making her sick and tired of them. Someone needs to set them straight. Well, straight enough. So she stood at the bar of the Hanged Man, waiting for an idea to come to her.

Merrill came over to her from her spot at a table with Varric.

"Isabela, you've been standing there for ages. Is something the matter?" She asked the pirate. Looking at her with those puppy dog eye's she always seems to wear.

"Daisy's right, Ravaini. You haven't even touched your drink. And that isn't natural." Varric said.

"Shh, I'm thinking." She waved her hand at them. Her friends looked at each other, then back to her.

"Well, then. at least come over to our table and share your thoughts." Varric said, while Merrill nodded.

She thought about this for a moment, then thought they would probably have some ideas. "Alright then, but only if your paying for the drinks." She said. So they all made there way over to the table. Isabela took a huge gulp of her ale.

"So, whats got your thoughts in a knot?" Varric said through a chuckle.

"Come on. If anyone would have noticed the tension between Hawke and Fenris, it would be you." She said. He nodded his head in agreement.

"And your thinking about a way to get them to finally tell each other how they feel? Now, Ravaini. Your going mushy." He said. Isabela sighed.

"I know. Its horrible. Its probably there fault to. If this keep' up, the next thing I know Ill be saying my vows to the one I love and getting committed. That's why we have to stop them!" She said. Varric chuckled.

There was a silence while everyone was in thought. Then Merrill said, "We could get them alone together. Then they wouldn't have any choice but to talk." Isabela smiled at the elf.

"That's a great idea, Kitten! But how are we gonna get them alone in the same room?" She asked.

"I've got an idea," Varric said. Then leaned in and started to whisper, "So all we need to do is..."

...

"Haaawwwwke!" Isabela yelled up the stairs. It was late afternoon, and it was also Hawke's day off. Or so he thought. Isabela quietly giggled to herself. Her, Varric, and Merrill had spent all night planing on how this whole thing would go. She wondered if she would ever be back to normal. "Haaaaawwwwke!" She yelled again. and when no answer came, she huffed. She saw Hawke's mother come down the stairs. "Hello, is Hawke home? by any chance?" She asked. Leandra looked her way, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Um.." Leandra took in the state of Isabela. Along with her cloth's. Even though she already knew Isabela, she never really approved of the cloths she wore. "He is home, actually. He is talking with another one of his friends in the library." When she saw Isabela smile like that, she wondered what her son did while he was away.

"Oh? Which one?" Isabela asked. Giggling on the inside.

"Messer Anders." She said. Isabela frowned.

"Well, they won't mind if I just walk in." She said. Walking over to the door. She heard Leandra sigh and walk away. She had her hand on the doorknob when she heard arguing. So, instead of bursting through the door, she slowly opened it enough that she could see the inside of the room.

"Hawke, you cant be serious!" Anders yelled. Hawke was holding a book in his hand. And she could see the almost bored look on his face.

"Oh, come on Anders. I give all of my friends gifts. So what's wrong with giving Fenris a simple book?" That made Isabela smile. Knowing that Hawke wasn't completely hopeless.

"Whats WRONG Hawke, is that Fenris hates everything!" Anders yelled.

"That's not true. Fenris very much loves wine." Hawke said through a laugh.

"Your insane, Hawke."

"Last time i checked, i was more sane then you. But then again, that was three years ago. So living here for so long could have made me slightly mad." Hawke said with a cheeky smile.

Anders sighed. "I just don't understand why you bother with him."

"He needs friendship. or he'll never know how to live as a true free man does." Hawke said, turning to the door. Isabela started to think she was gonna get found out before Anders yelled out.

"But it seems to me that you want more then just friendship with him." Hawke stopped walking. And Isabela noticed his eyes widening, then going back to there normal size. He turned around with a smile.

"Why would you think that?" Hawke asked. Anders just glared at him. And Isabela thought this would be a good time to step in. She opened the door with a large BANG!

"Haaaawwwke!" She said, taking in there startled expressions. Hawke stared at her, then smiled.

"It seems its time to change the locks." He said. Shaking his head.

"I didn't break in this time. Bodahn let me in. Now, i hate to interrupted you twos little 'love fest', but Varric says hes heard of a slaver base. I'm here to get you so we can go get rid of that little problem." She said. Hawke face turned serious. Then back to his normal smile.

"Lovely. Well, Iv got nothing better to do." He said. Putting the book he was holding in his pack. "Where are we going?"

Isabela smiled. "In lowtown. Varric found this abandoned house that's now being used for a slave holders den." She said. "Who do you suggest we take along?"

"We should probably take Varric, since he knows where it is. Anders, because we may need healing. And..." Hawke thought for a moment. Then Isabela said,

"We should also take Fenris. We need a tank, and eye candy." Hawke nodded with a laugh.

"That would probably be best. My armors in my room, you two wait in the entry hall." He said. Then walked out the door, and up the stairs.

Anders and Isabela walked to the entry hall. Anders looked at Isabela, and noticed her smile. "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said. The smile only growing wider.

"O...k..." He said.

It took awhile for Hawke to get down. When he finally did, Isabela noticed he had fixed up his hair so the strand's that were out of place were now back on the top of his head. They left Hawke's mansion so they could go to get Fenris. They saw that Varric had come to meet them outside. _This is bound to be fun_ Isabela thought, as they walked over to Fenris' Mansion.

...

Fenris was staring into the fire. Mindlessly drinking. He decided he would just stay home all day, and try to relax. Considering Hawke didn't need him for anything today. So, he just sat on a chair in merely his leggings, watching the fire die. He was starting to drift asleep. So he didn't notice the sound of his front door opening, and the sound of voices. He closed his eyes. Almost asleep, until a hand Started lightly slapping his cheek. He swatted the hand away, Hoping it would leave him alone. But it didn't. When it continued to slap him, he grabbed the hand, and snapped his eye's open. to find a startled Hawke. He glared at the man, and let the hand go.

"What do you want?" Fenris asked the man. While sitting up a little straighter.

When Hawke had entered the room, he thought he would find the elf just sitting down being broody like he always was. But to find him falling asleep, with only pant's on...Well, he just wasn't expecting it. It made him wonder how far those marking DO go. He instantly got rid of those thoughts...And what was with that tone in his voice?

"Down, Elf." Varric cut in. "We were just wondering if you wanted to help with something."

The Elf's attention went from Varric then to Hawke, then back to Varric. "It depends on what you all want."

Hawke then spoke, "Varric says he found a slaver den. We thought you'd want to help."

Fenris looked at Hawke. Then he looked at the others he seemed to have brought with him. He glared at the mage. Then he looked at Isabela. The first thing he noticed was her lingering look at the tattoo's going under his legging's. He sighed.

"I will help. But only if one, the pirate stops leering at me. And two, you get out so i can get my armor on without the lingering glances." He said. Hawke nodded.

"Aww, that's unfair. I wanted to watch those muscles clench and unclench. Ohh, it gives me shivers just thinking about it." Isabela said. Fenris got off of his chair, and started pushing them out.

"I said, out." He said. Closing the door behind him.

They all went down the stairs to wait at the door.

"A little pushy, isn't he? And what was with his tone when he spoke to Hawke." Anders said. A bit angerly

"Now, now, Blondie. Elf just has a bit of trouble knowing how to treat friends." Varric said. Trying to calm the mage.

Fenris had his armor on, and his sword slung over his shoulder. He was desending the stairs when he overheard the conversation going on.

"Heh, you'd think he'd understand by now. With all the time hes been a 'Free man' he should know bloody well enough how to treat other people." He heard the Abomination say.

He heard someone sigh. "You just think that because hes so harsh on mages." It was Isabela he heard.

"Well, for all the stuff Hawkes done for him he could be a little bit nicer. And yet, he still treats Hawke with as much respect he does me."

Fenris walked slower, considering everything. Then he heard, "Lets just go kill those slavers, ok? I'm not in the mood to listen to arguing." Hawke said. Fenris sighed, and walked to where the others were. When they were ready, they walked out. Fenris decided he would just ignore anything they said, and spend this time thinking.

Because nothing is better then to have a little think about Everything.

...

**Hehe! :) I have done it! Time to go give the mind some rest ^- ^'**

**Anyway, there will be another chapter soon! i kinda made this without thinking that far ahead. But i am sure i will be able to do this! I've already got an idea for the next chapter, and i did think about how they were going to get Hawke and Fenris alone together. I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Cya!**


	2. Pushed And Trapped

**This chapter has been updated for spelling and grammar corrections. If you see any mistakes, tell me please!**

**Thank you, and i hope you enjoy this!**

...

They were in lowtown, and heading for the Alienage. They were informed by Varric that there was a abandoned house in there that slavers have taken over, and are getting slaves from there. It's a big problem, because the elfs would never expect to be taken from there own home. There's nothing worse then slavers. When Hawke had heard of this, he had practically ran to lowtown.

"Slow down, Hawke. Do these legs look like there made for running?" Varric asked. Hawke started to slow down a little, but was still going a fair speed.

"We need to get there as soon as possible." Hawke answered.

"Hawke, why the rush? I know you like doing the 'Right thing, no matter what', but come on! Slow the hell down!" Varric said.

"I agree with Varric. You need to calm down! All your doing right now is wasting your energy." Anders said.

Hawke stop, breathed in, and shacked his head. "Okay! I'm good." He looked at his friend's, and noticed a curtain broody elf missing from the bunch. "Wheres Broodster?" He said looking around, and seeing the warrior walking ahead of them. "Hey! wait up!" Fenris stopped and looked over his shoulder.

When they had caught up, Fenris started moving again. Isabela leaned up the Hawke's ear and whispered, "Whats wrong with him?" He just shrugged, and whispered, "Who knows. Hes been like this for ages. And i doubt its just him being broody again."

"Did you do something to him?" She asked, not raising her voice.

"Not that i know of, or remember. But, who knows." He whispered back. When Fenris suddenly stopped, Hawke crashed into him, making Fenris stumble. When Fenris had regained his balance, he shot a glare at Hawke. "What?" He said. "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't stop. Why did you stop?" Fenris turned away, shaking his head.

"We have arrived." He said simply. Hawke looked at the house in front of them, and nodded.

"Right, i knew that. Lets go."

Hawke opened the door, and wasn't surprised when it was pitch black. "Well, this place looks like it hasn't been inhabited for ages." He looked down at the floor and noticed the foot print's in the dust. "Except those. They kinda give everything away."

Anders walked ahead, and lite a light at the top of his staff. "This place is more gloomy then the gallows. Only this place doesn't have the oppression, tranquil, templars.."

"Blood mages, abominations, demons. Must i continue?" Fenris took over. Anders glared at him.

"There is no abominations in the circle...As far as i know..."

"Since you are not sure, you can not be right."

"Or wrong."

"If the gallows does not have abominations now, it will in the future. When mages are given the opportunity, they will resort to the forbidden."

"Not all mages are weak."

"You are correct. bethany, for instance, is not weak." Hawke look at Fenris with a surprised expression.

"You don't seem to mention me."

"That's also true."

"I'll prove to you that I'm not weak."

"Prove it to yourself. you are convincing no one else"

"Will you two shut up?" Isabela said. Personaly she had had enough of this.

Fenris started walking passed, seeming to get the message. Anders just stood there. "Come on, guys. The sooner this is done, the sooner I get to go home, and enjoy the rest of my...'Day off'." Hawke said. Anders sighed and started walking as well.

Anders shined his light at the room they were in, and Hawke noticed how big the place was. There was at least sixteen room's, and some were bigger then the rest. "This place is pretty big.." He said.

"Well, Iv got an idea! Lets split up and cover more ground." Isabela said. Hawke was about to say something but was interrupted. "Me and Varric will take Anders, and you get have Fenris." She said, pushing Fenris into Hawke. Hawke only just caught him. Isabela made a cat face and grabbed Anders arm. "Come on, guys!" Varric followed here. while she had to drag Anders.

"What are you guys-?" Anders started.

"Shh." She said covering his mouth as they went out of sight of Fenris and Hawke. Problem was, they were taking the light with them.

"Hey! Your taking the light!" Hawke yelled as they were engulfed in darkness. Hawke wasn't afraid of the dark, but it was a bit annoying not being able to see. Suddenly, all the darkness disappeared, as they were surrounded in a bright blue light. "Whaa-" He looked around, and saw that Fenris had activated his marking's. The elf was glowing beautifully. _Hes beautiful..._ Hawke thought. _Wait, what did i just think?_ He was pulled out of his thoughts by the light moving away.

"We should move on." Fenris said. Walking away.

Hawke just stood there for a moment, before running after him. "Wait up!"

They entered the first room, and found nothing but a few old box's. "What this about?" Hawke asked. "Somethings up. Every time we go searching for slavers, there always in the first room we go into." Hawke said. Searching the box's.

"We should just move on." Fenris said.

_What's wrong with him?_ Hawke went after him. Seeing him enter another room. "Fenris!" He ran after him. But when he got to the door way, they were both knocked into the room. They hit the floor with a big 'Thump'. Hawke opened his eyes, groaning. "What was that?" He got up onto his elbows, and noticed the warrior on the floor just next to him. He moved over to the elf. "Fenris! Are you okay?" When the warrior didn't answer, he started shaking him. "Fenris! Whats wrong?! Wake up! Don't joke with me!" It was no use, he was unconscious. _He must have hit his head to hard on the floor._ Hawke got to his feet and started to look around, but then remembered that it was pitch black. "Dammit." He decided to go over to the door, and found that it was locked. He started banging on it. "Isabela! Anders! Varric! Help!"

_Help, dammit!_

...

They had been watching Fenris and Hawke's progress with a very annoying Anders. When they saw Fenris glow, Hawke made one of those admiration faces. It was a little worrying when they started wondering why the room was empty, but it was good that Fenris had made them move on. When they had reached the chosen room, Isabela pushed them into it, much to Anders dismay. When they heard Hawke they had to come up with something to say, and a way to shut Anders the f*** up. Isabela had ended up pinning him to the ground, and tying his mouth shut.

"Quick! Pretend that we only just found them." Isabela said to Varric. Varric nodded, and went to the door.

"Hawke?! Hawke, is that you?!"

"Thank the maker! Varric! Unlock the door! And hurry! Fenris is knocked out!" Varric gave an accusing glance to Isabela. She just shrugged.

"Okay, just wait a second." He pretended to try to unlock the door. "Sorry, Hawke! I cant unlock it! I've never seen this lock before!" He heard Hawke curse.

"How about Isabela?!" He asked. Varric looked to Isabela, and motioned for her to say something.

"Cant Hawke! We found the slavers, and i got an arm injury!"

"Wouldn't Anders just be able to heal it?!"

"He ran out of mana, and lyrium potions." He tried to make a noise, but she jabbed him in the rib's to silence him.

"Get help!" Hawke yelled.

"We will!" Varric said. Isabela started dragging Anders out of the house. "We'll be back later, Hawke! Wait till then!" Varric said, and started walking out as well.

Hawke sighed. Then looked around. He waited for his eyes to adjust, then he saw that the room that they had landed in was like a lounge. There was some old, dusty chairs. And a fireplace. He went to the fireplace and searched through his pack, and found his flint and steel. He lite a fire, and when the room was properly lite, he could see some wood that could be used to fuel the fire. He walked back over to Fenris and noticed the elf's head was bleeding._ Ah, shit._

He slid his hand's under the elf's neck and knee's, and picked him up bridle style. He took him over to a chair near the fire, and dug through the pack on his hip. He pulled out a health poultice, and kneeld next to Fenris. He pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth, and held the potion up to Fenris' lips. He lifted the bottle slowly, and was happy when Fenris drank it, as he came to.

He opened his eyes slowly. Then he started looking around. Hawke went to go sit in the chair across from Fenris and felt a strange sense of daja vu.

"What...happened...?" Fenris asked. sitting up in his chair.

"We were pushed in here by...something. You must have fallen on your head a tad to hard, because you were bleeding. I gave you a health poultice. You should be fine now." He said. putting more wood in the fire.

"I...Thank you.." Fenris said simply. "What happened to the others?"

"They went to go get help. For some reason, Varric couldn't pick the lock. And Isabela has an arm injury."

"From what?"

"They found the slavers."

"Couldn't the abomination just heal it?"

Hawke chuckled a bit. "That's what i said. But with a little less of the 'Abomination' part."

"How long will we be in here?"

"I have no idea. So, we better get comfortable."

Fenris sighed. Hawke knew what he was going through. the feeling of being trapped is not one anyone takes lightly. And as a plus, it being these two people, it was a bit awkward. This WHOLE situation reminded him of that night at Fenris' mansion. But this time, there wont be wine to dull his senses.

_This is gonna be a LONG night..._

...

**Soo... what do you think? i think its better then the old idea (The idea of turning them into children, for those who didn't read it.) It was ALOT more easy to wright this. Thank you for using your time and reading my mad ramblings, hope you like it!**

**There will be more chapter's in a few days. Or, if your lucky, tomorrow. Have a nice day/night!**


	3. Argue And Give

**Again! Sorry for changing the last chapter. I will never change anything so dramaticly again! So, on to the next chapter, anyone?**

**This chapter has been updated because i am killing my brain fixing the grammar and spelling mistakes. If you see any, save me the trouble of finding out i missed it, and tell me please!**

...

_At the hanged man..._

"Let go of me!" Anders yelled. When they had got to the hanged man, they had ungaged him. He instantly decided he was going to get Hawke out of there, and away from Fenris. But as soon as he had said it, he was pounced opon, and tied to a chair. Merrill had come to the Hanged man shortly after, and asked if everything had gone as planed. He just added her to the list of people to kill when this was all over.

"Come on, Blondie. Its just some alone time for the two children." Varric said, taking another sip from his cup.

"Varric's right, Anders. You need to just chill the hell out. Maybe then we would untie you." Isabela said.

"Just be lucky i stopped her from taking you to her room." Varric whispered.

"I think you should be happy for them. Its nice to see two souls being brought together by love." Merrill said. Anders snorted.

"More like 'Brought together' by three crazy people, with enough trust from Hawke that he'd leave his LIFE in there hands." Isabela sighed.

"Why is this such a big problem for you? Cant you just be happy for Hawke? Since your probably not very capable of being happy for Fenris." Isabela asked.

"How can i be happy for Hawke, when hes gonna get his head bitten off because that 'Elf' is to freaken stingy?!" He yelled. Then whispered, "What does he see in him? It just doesn't make sense.." Little did he know, is that Merrill heard every word he just said.

"What doesn't make sense? I'm sure there's lots of things he can see in Fenris that we cant." She said happily.

"Kitten's right. That's the thing about love. When two people are in love, those two people know each other the best. They can see any small emotions the other gives off. "Isabela said. Everyone looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Ravaini, that was amazing." Varric remark.

"I know. I've seen a lot of people fall in love. It happens all the time, even when you least expect it."

"At any rate. I still want you to LET ME GO!"

...

It had been five minutes, and Fenris had already insisted on trying to find a way out. Much to Hawke's dismay. He examined the door, and noticed that the lock was much to new. As in, yesterday new. Slavers don't exactly have the right budget to change the locks everyday. Something was up, and they wanted to find out what. They were sitting back down on the chairs, thinking about what they had seen beforehand. There had been the door, which was kinda obvious. When they had entered the house, they had seen the footprints..

"Wait, what about the footprints? They looked like someones I'v seen before..." Hawke said. Fenris looked at the fire in thought.

"They only looked like they were made by three people..." He said.

"One of the pairs hardly made any mark in the floor at all. I could only just make it out. So it would have to have been made by someone with light feet. But they were definitely wearing shoe's..." Hawke said.

"And the lightness could mean it was a rogue with a lot of experience.. Do you think it could be someone we know?" Fenris asked.

"Well, theres only one person i know that fit's that description. And that person is Isabela...so she did this?"

"Probably. But why would she do this?"

"Who knows. But just remember, there was more then one pair of footprints in the dust. Who did them?" Fenris looked from Hawke to the fire. And sighed.

"Well, where there's Isabela, Varric isn't that far away. And one of the other pairs of footprints look like they were made by boots. And they definitely made marks." Fenris said.

"Heh, your right. And the last pair was kinda light, but not as light as Isabela's. and bear foot. So that can only be our favorite pirate has been tainting the innocent, little Merrill."

"The blood mage." Fenris sighed. "Why would they trap us in a room?"

"Again, who knows. But i guess since they trapped us in here, they must plan on getting us out." Hawke said. Putting his head in his hands. "All we have to do is sit and wait, i guess."

"Oh, yes. Lets just sit here waiting for a rescue that will probably never come. I still don't see a reason why they would trap us in here." Fenris said. Putting his chin on his hand.

Hawke leaned back in his chair, sighing. He wondered what they would do until there friends came to save them. He could think of a few things, but those are a bit to dirty. He looked at Fenris, to find that the firelight was reflecting in his eye's. Fire meeting greenery. Some would say that its a horrible combination, but from were hes sitting, it looks bloody amazing. Maybe the waiting wouldn't be so bad. Fenris looked at him, and glared.

"What are you looking at?" Fenris said. Hawke flinched a little.

"Nothing." He said. "So, what are we gonna do while we wait for rescue?"

"I do not know." Fenris stated coldly. The tone made Hawke kinda confused.

"Why are you acting so pissy? Is something the matter?" Hawke said.

"That is not your concern." That only made Hawke more angry.

"It bloody well is my concern! I care about my friends, and your my friend!" He said standing up. He saw Fenris' eyes widen, then go back to there normal size.

"From what I've seen, the only thing you care about is your family, and joking non stop."

"My friend's are my family! I have always tried to keep you all alive so i wont lose any more of my family! If you have not seen that, then you are truly blind!" Fenris stood up and turned to face him.

"Well, I am truly sorry that i could not see how much you 'Care' behind all of the teasing!"

"That's what friends do! They can joke and tease, but no matter what, they will always care!"

Fenris stood there, breathing heavily. Fenris wished he wasn't trapped in this room, so he could just run. Hawke knew what he did not. Like what friends are, and what it means to have them. it all seems so unfamiliar to him. He might have known what it was like before the markings, but now..Hes simply an empty soul, with nothing but a need for revenge. He just opted for telling the truth.

"What you say is...unfamiliar to me. I do not know how friends should treat each other, or what it really means to have friends. I apologize if i have not recognized the obvious." Hawke felt his face fall at the words. It was true. How could he have been such an idiot? He knew Fenris had been a slave for as long as he could remember. How could he have just rubbed his face in what he didn't have. He sat down, and put a hand on his face.

"Your.. not the one that should be apologizing. I... just got carried away, and sorta forgot about the whole slave thing. I'm..sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Then he remembered that he had something for Fenris. "Wait two second's!" He started looking through his pack, and pulled out a book. "I have something for you." He said. Standing up, and handing the book to Fenris. He couldn't help the smug look that was on his face.

Fenris looked at the book. "Its a book." Hawke face instantly fell.

"I see your eye sight is still working. Its by Shartan. The elf that helped Andraste free the slaves." Fenris eyed the book.

"I know of Shartan. The problem is they do not teach slaves to read in Tenvinter." _Oh crap... _Hawke thought. Then he had the most wacky idea.

"Its not to late to learn, you know." Fenris glared again.

"Oh, yes! Let's teach the slave how to read!" He burst out. Then his features softened, and he sighed. "I know i appear ungrateful. And if so, i apologize." Hawke smiled at him. "I always wanted to learn more about Shartan. Maybe this is my chance." Well, at least he likes it.

They both sat down on there chairs. Fenris, holding the book. They both stared at the fire. Just simply relaxing after that little argument. The rest of the time there gonna have to stay in there won't be so bad anymore...

Or at least he hoped...

...

**Oh, god! My computer crashed half way into wrighting this! I had to restart! But now, it is finaly done! Hehe... I guess you guys are lucky! Well, at least it's tomorrow here...I know its not that long, but im lazy. :P**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Good Day/Night!**


	4. Sense's

**This will be the last chapter. I wonder whats gonna happen this chapter...well, obviously i know that. But you dont. So, lets go and see!**

...

_Hanged Man_...

"Do you think we should let them out yet?" Merrill asked.

"Its only been an hour and a half. I dont think they can get there feelings sorted out AND have sex in that amount of time." Isabela said.

"Oh maker. I will never be able to get rid of that image.." Anders said.

"Oh, come on, Blondie. Do we have to talk about this again?" Varric asked. Anders was about to say something, when Isabela spoke up.

"Ive got it! It took me the whole time you were here, but i finally know why you hate us playing match maker with Hawke and Fenris!" Anders glared at her.

"Oh? And what has your mind possibly thought up?" He asked. Isabela gave him a knowing smile.

"You. Like. Hawke." She stated. He made one of those 'Oh Maker' Faces, which only further proved her point. But he thought he would protest anyway.

"I dont just deny it, I double deny it." He said. "And Im going to kill you for a totally different reason." Varric snorted.

"Well, I'll be a nug's uncle. You do like Hawke." He said.

"Didn't i just deny it? Anyway, there is no way i could like him." Anders said. Looking to the side.

"And why is that? He's everything you would like. with his rich dark hair, and such lovely eyes, and those strong hands..." Isabela started. She also celebrated on the inside as she noticing Anders shudder. "And he supports the one cause that you devote your LIFE to." She said.

"He's a FRIEND. Unlike what you guys are being right now. Right now, your being total asses. Do you know how many people are probably waiting for me to get back to my clinic? I'll just tell the people of darktown that it was YOUR faults that there family's are dead right now" He said. Merrill made a face that could make a darkspawn cry.

"Are people really dying because of us?" She asked. Isabela and Varric looked at her with guilty expressions. Then, Varric had an idea.

"Raviani, why dont you escort Anders to his clinic?" He said.

"But i want to be there when we go to let Hawke and Fenris out!" She complained.

"Dont worry. I'll send someone to let you know when we let them out." He said. She smiled.

"Alright then. I get mage duty!" She said. Grabbing the chair Anders is on, and dragging it out. "Let's go, little mage flower!"

"Dont call me that!"

...

It was almost like Fenris had never seen a book before. He was tracing the cover with the tip's of his fingers. Hawke just couldn't help but stare. He was still trying to figure out what exactly he felt for the elf. He wished there was someone that could just tell him. All of these muddled up feelings in him for some reason, just cant be placed. He knew he cared about him, but that's pretty much all he knows. Damn, why does life have to be so hard? He would like for just one thing to go right. But that would probably never happen. Because he's Hawke. And without weird things happening, were would He fit? He probably wouldn't fit anywhere. May as well start a conversation.

"You look like you've never seen a book before." He said. Pulling Fenris out of the trance he seemed to have been in. He looked at Hawke, then back to the book.

"I have never had a chance to truly admire one. When i was a slave, i never even got to touch one. I always wanted to know what knowledge they would hold. But when i tried to find out, i would all ways be punished if caught." Fenris said. Hawke couldn't help but frown.

"That's pretty bad." He said. "But i bet they just didn't teach slaves to read because then they would know what freedom could mean." Fenris looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is it that you act like a complete idiot, but are in fact very intelligent?" He asked. And Hawke's smile came back.

"You think Im smart? Well, thank you very much. I will forever see that as a compliment. You know, as long as i ignore the other bit." He said. Fenris rolled his eye's.

"This is what i meant by 'An Idiot'"

"Not just an idiot, a complete idiot. By your own words." Fenris chuckled a bit.

"And admitting to it."

"Well, it is very unattractive to lie to yourself. So, i try to avoid it." Fenris looked at him again. Hawke sighed as he just realized he said that that night. "Listen Fenris. We still need to talk about that night." Fenris looked away from him. Which left Hawke asking himself quiet a few question's.

"I do not know what you are talking about." He said. Hawke sighed again.

"Fenris, I still need to know whats wrong with you. You've been like this ever since then." He saw Fenris start to hug the book closer. "So, whats wrong?" There was a pause.

"I told you. It is nothing."

"No Fenris. It is not nothing. You cant just shrug me off again. You need to tell me whats wrong." Fenris said nothing. So Hawke stood up, and grabbed Fenris' head with both hand's. "Fenris." He looked straight into those emerald eyes. Fenris glared at him, and tried to move out of his grip. But the grip was so strong, that when he moved back, instead of getting out of the grip, Hawke lost his balance and fell out top of him. "Oww.."

"Get off me!" Fenris said angrily. He struggled under Hawke, trying to get out from under him. He failed. After a while he finally gave up with a huff. Hawke sat up a little straighter, and grabbed Fenris' cheeks in both hands.

"Whats wrong?" He said. Fenris had no choice but to look into the purple eyes. He glared again.

"Nothing."

"Dont. Dont lie to me. I know how to tell if your lying, so stop trying to hide it, and tell me what the hell is wrong." There was a longer pause then before. And Hawke voice was more gentle when he said, "Please..."

Hearing Hawke say please like that broke Fenris. He was forming the words on his lips, but was having trouble saying them. They both experienced daja vu, when they noticed how close there lips were. Even more so when Hawke started to close the distance. Hawke was just wondering is they would be interrupted this time. Only one way to find out...

...

_Anders Clinic..._

Isabela was just sitting on some random cot, when her sexual tension sense's started tingling.

_Hanged Man..._

Varric was just sitting on his chair, when his story sense's started tingling.

_Hawke Estate..._

Leandra was just sitting at the fire, when her somethings happening with my son sense's started tingling.

...

...There lips met gently. Both men looking in each other's eyes. Fenris was trying to find something that meant he would be betrayed in a moments notice. When he found nothing, he moved into the kiss. Sliding his eye's shut. Hawke had been looking into Fenris' eye's, looking for any sign that he didint want this, that he would be pushed away, but was surprised when Fenris started moving into the kiss. He closed his eyes, and slid his tongue on Fenris' bottem lip. Fenris' lips started parting, and Hawke took that as enough invitation, as he slid his tongue into his mouth.

Hawke smiled when he felt Fenris' hands move to the back of his head to hold him there. The kiss became deep and hot. there tongue's battling for dominance. Hawke, being caught up in the situation, started to work on the straps on Fenris' breast plate. When he was done, he threw it somewhere in the room, and it fell on the floor with a large BANG. Fenris made a grunt of annoyance.

Suddenly, the door crashed open. Both men pulled back, and looked to the door. Hawke started to freak out a little bit when he saw who it was.

Isabela, Varric, Anders, Merrill. But they werent the problem. Standing there next to Isabela was...

His mother.

She gasped. He started looking at Fenris, then back at his mother. "Um... Its not what it looks like..." He tryed, but he knew it would never work.

"Like hell it is." Isabela said. A huge smile on her face as she looked at the two. Hawke realized that he was still on top of Fenris, and quickly got off.

"Im so happy for you two!" Merrill said, rather happily.

Leandra sighed. "At least I still have Bethany.." She said. Fenris got off of the chair, pick up his book, gave Hawke one last look, and walked out of the room.

"Whats wrong with Elf?" Varric asked. Hawke gave him a glare, and noticed Fenris had forgotten his breast plate, so he picked it up, and started walking to them saying,

"You guys always chose the worst time." He walked passed them. Varric yelled, "Where are you going?" To which he answered, "Home. to drown my sorrows in wine."

"Wait for me, dear!" Leandra said, going after him.

"Well, Ravaini. Looks like this was a total success." He said, walking out.

"I absolutely agree, Varric." She said, walking with him. Merrill caught up to them, leaving Anders. He stood there for awhile. Then he sighed, and started making his way toward his clinic.

...

**Done! At least i think... nope. Absolutely done! Now to go bang my head into a wall four times, and drink five cups of water. It's a riddle. Figure it out!**

**I hope you all liked this! It was my first kissing scene! I hope i did okay.. There definitely WILL be a sequel! As soon as i have an idea for one... Ideas are appreciated!**

**Have a lovely Day/Night!**


End file.
